footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Premier League 2017–18
Manchester City 5–0 Crystal Palace Manchester City 7–2 Stoke City Arsenal 5–0 Huddersfield Town Liverpool 5–0 Swansea City Chelsea 5–0 Stoke City Liverpool 5–0 Watford Manchester City 5–0 Swansea City Crystal Palace 5–0 Leicester City Arsenal 5–0 Burnley }} | biggest_away_win = }} | highest_scoring = Tottenham Hotspur 5–4 Leicester City }} | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 Premier League was the 26th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season started on 11 August 2017 and concluded on 13 May 2018. Fixtures for the 2017–18 season were announced on 14 June 2017. Manchester City won their third Premier League title, and fifth English top-flight title overall, with five games to spare. The team broke numerous Premier League records over the course of the season, including: most points (100), most wins (32), most away wins (16), most goals (106), most consecutive league wins (18), highest goal difference (+79), fewest minutes behind in matches (153 minutes) and biggest winning points margin (19). Chelsea were the defending champions, while Newcastle United, Brighton & Hove Albion and Huddersfield Town entered as the promoted teams from the 2016–17 EFL Championship. All three promoted clubs avoided relegation for the first time since the 2011–12 campaign, and for only the third time in Premier League history. Overview Sleeve sponsorship From this season on, club strips will feature sleeve sponsorship, whereby new sponsor logos will appear on the left sleeve of the strip for the first time. Deception by simulation From this season on, a three-man panel consisting of a former player, a former manager and a former match official will independently review video evidence on the Monday after games. Any player whom the three-man panel unanimously decide has caused an opponent to be sent off or has won a penalty as a result of deceiving the referee by simulation will be charged by the Football Association with "Successful Deception of a Match Official" which carries a penalty of suspension for two matches. Summary Manchester City were confirmed as Premier League champions following Manchester United's 0–1 defeat at home to West Bromwich Albion in the 33rd round. Manchester City had started the Premier League season with an away win over Brighton & Hove Albion in August. After a draw against Everton, Manchester City won eighteen games in a row. During this time they secured first position and held it for the remainder of the season. On 7 April, Manchester City lost to Manchester United in the local derby, in which a win would have secured their position as champions. The following week, Manchester United lost to bottom club West Bromwich Albion, and Manchester City defeated Tottenham. These results ensured Manchester City held an unassailable lead with five games left. Defending champions Chelsea started the season badly, losing their opening game to Burnley 3–2; a win at one of the title favourites, Tottenham, in their second game seemed to get their defence back on track, but results in September, including losing 1–0 to Manchester City, left them six points behind the leaders in fourth place. They failed to show the consistency of the previous season, and finished in third place. Manchester United started the season strongly winning their first three games without conceding a goal and led the table until mid-September. However, following convincing wins against Liverpool (5–0), Watford (0–6) and Crystal Palace (5–0), Manchester City went top of the league in September and remained there for the rest of the season. During the campaign Manchester City broke and set several new club and English football records. They established national records in consecutive away (11) and overall (20) victories in all competitions; set a new English record for consecutive league wins (18); equalled the Premier League record for consecutive away league wins (11) and set club records by achieving 28 consecutive games unbeaten in all competitions; 30 consecutive games unbeaten in the league; 20 consecutive home wins in all competitions; and winning 14 away games in a season. They won their fifth English league title, and completed their second league and League Cup double in four years. Arsenal had a poor season, finishing sixth overall. This was their second-lowest league position since the foundation of the Premier League, the lowest being in the 1994–95 season when they finished 12th. Long-serving manager Arsène Wenger announced his departure from the club on 20 April 2018. Their final home game was an emphatic 5–0 defeat of Burnley which guaranteed qualification to the group stage of the Europa League. Despite the defeat, Burnley finished in seventh place, their best finish in English football since 1973–74. This meant they would be entered into the second qualifying round of the Europa League, their first competitive European football campaign in 50 years. Their strong finish led to manager Sean Dyche and defender James Tarkowski being nominated for the Premier League Manager of the Season and Premier League Player of the Season awards respectively. Stoke City were the first team to be relegated to the EFL Championship when they lost 2–1 to Crystal Palace in their penultimate game. Although Stoke were only three points from safety with one game remaining, fellow strugglers Swansea and Southampton still had to play each other, meaning that Stoke would be unable to catch both of those teams and finish fourth from bottom. The game between Swansea and Southampton ended in a 1–0 away win for Southampton, which also meant that despite a five game unbeaten run, West Bromwich Albion became the second team to be relegated to the Championship on 8 May 2018. Following their 1–2 defeat at the hands of Stoke on the final matchday, Swansea City were also relegated. Changes from last season Team changes The following teams have changed division since the 2016–17 season. To Premier League Promoted from The Championship *Newcastle United *Brighton & Hove Albion *Huddersfield Town From Premier League Relegated to The Championship *Sunderland *Middlesbrough *Hull City Overview Sleeve sponsorship From the start of the 2017-18 Premier League season, club strips will feature sleeve sponsorship, whereby new sponsor logos will appear on the right sleeve of the strip. Discipline Beginning in 2017, a three-man panel will review video evidence on the Monday after games. Any player who is judged to have caused an opponent to be sent off or wins a penalty as a result of deceiving the referee by simulation will be suspended. Teams Twenty teams will compete in the league – the top seventeen teams from the previous season, and three teams promoted from the Championship. Teams who were promoted to the Premier League The first club to be promoted was Brighton & Hove Albion, following their 2–1 win at home to Wigan Athletic on 17 April 2017, coupled with Huddersfield Town's 1–1 draw against Derby County. Brighton will play in the top flight of English football for the first time since 1983, and will play in the Premier League for the first time in their history. The second club to be promoted was Newcastle United, sealing their immediate return to the Premier League by beating Preston North End 4–1 at home on 24 April 2017. They were crowned champions on 7 May 2017 after beating Barnsley 3–0 at home, coupled with Aston Villa's last gasp 1–1 draw against fellow promoted club Brighton. The third and final club to be promoted was play-off winners Huddersfield Town, who beat Reading 4–3 on penalties after a 0–0 draw in both regular and extra time in the EFL Championship play-off final on 29 May 2017. Huddersfield will play in the top flight of English football for the first time in 45 years, and will play in the Premier League for the first time in their history. Teams who were relegated to the EFL Championship The first club to be relegated was Sunderland, ending their 10-year stay in the Premier League after a 1–0 home defeat to AFC Bournemouth on 29 April 2017. The second club to be relegated was Middlesbrough, who suffered an immediate return to the Championship following a 3–0 away defeat to Chelsea on 8 May 2017. The third and final club to be relegated was Hull City, who also suffered an immediate return to the Championship following a 4–0 away defeat to Crystal Palace on 14 May 2017, with Palace securing their safety in the division with the result. Defeat for Hull, coupled with relegation rivals Swansea City's 2–0 victory against Sunderland the day before, condemned them to a second relegation in three seasons. Stadiums :Note: Table lists in alphabetical order. 1: Capacity of bet365 Stadium to increase to over 30,000 prior to start of 2017–18 season 2: Tottenham Hotspur will play at Wembley due to the rebuilding of their own stadium at White Hart Lane Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Result table Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks :'Note:' 4 Player scored 4 goals; (H) – Home; (A) – Away Top assists Clean sheets Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: '''11' ** Oriol Romeu (Southampton) * Most red cards: 2''' ** Wilfred Ndidi (Leicester City) ** Jonjo Shelvey (Newcastle United) Club * Most yellow cards: '''73 ** West Bromwich Albion ** West Ham United * Most red cards: 5 ** Leicester City External links *Official website 2017-18 Category:2017–18 in English football